¿Te acuerdas de?
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: —Con ese silencio solo reafirmas mi punto, Tony. Y eso me trae un gracioso recuerdo. ¿Te acuerdas de...? —Ni se te ocurra. — Se vio sorprendido pues no pudo acabar su oración, ya que Tony lo calló con sus palabras.


En cuanto terminé de ver cierto capítulo, obvio tenía que escribir algo al respecto. No sé, amo esta serie y como se comportan el Cap y Tony en ella.

Esto se ubica luego del capitulo "The age of Tony Stark", solo una o dos semanas después. Por cierto, tuve que ponerlo en la categoría "Movies" = "Avengers" porque fanfiction aun no agrega la caricatura. Pero no pertenece a esa tierra, está aclarado.

Sin más preámbulos, al one shot. ¿O drabble? Dagh, el día que sepa distinguir uno de otro gobernaré el mundo.

•

•

•

 **¿Te acuerdas de...?**

 **Tierra 123**

Hasta ahora no habían recibido ninguna señal de peligro que acechara la ciudad. Parecía ser un día tranquilo.

Hulk se encontraba fuera haciendo alguna cosa de la cual no informó a nadie; Thor estaba jugando con sus extraños seres de Asgard en su habitación interdimensional, Widow y Hawkeye habían salido a comer algo y Sam se encontraba en la universidad. Aun era temprano después de todo.

Pero Steve no comprendía porque a pesar de ser un día tranquilo y bello, Tony tenía que pasárselo en su laboratorio confeccionando quien sabe que nuevas mejoras a su armadura. El rubio no entendía nada de eso.

Y mucho menos le parecía adecuado que llevara días encerrándose ahí sin prestar atención a si comía o no. Si Stark planeaba ser un buen líder, ¿cómo iba a serlo estando débil?

Se levantó del sillón donde descansaba y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la cocina. Steve Rogers no era el mejor cocinero del mundo, pero no era necesario preparar la gran cosa. Él solo quería llevarle un aperitivo a su compañero, porque seguramente se encontraba hambriento. Y aunque no lo estuviera o mejor dicho se negara; el capitán trataría de que se lo comiera a fuerzas.

Así fue como terminó caminando por el pasillo con una bandeja con dos sándwiches y un vaso de leche.

Si, era bastante probable que Tony se molestara por la interrupción, pero no le importaba. De todas formas, era lo que quería hacer; interrumpirlo.

Llegó hasta la puerta de aquel laboratorio y no pidió permiso para entrar, ni siquiera llamó a la puerta. Solo la abrió y se introdujo adentro.

El castaño prestaba poca o nula atención al recién llegado, pues se hallaba ocupadísimo con su armadura.

Rogers suspiró y negó con la cabeza ante eso. Dejó la bandeja en una mesa que estaba por ahí cerca.

—Tony, por estar con esa cosa no prestas atención a tu alimentación. Te traje un bocadillo.

Anunció con su serena voz y sonrió leve, pero el otro seguía sin mirarlo. Stark ahora atornillaba un nuevo artefacto a uno de sus guantes.

—Lo siento Cap, pero estoy muy ocupado aquí. Puedes comer en la sala si gustas.

Steve alzó una ceja. Ese tipo de respuestas no le sorprendían de Stark.

—No pregunté si puedo o no comer en tal lugar, Tony. Dije que te traje un bocadillo y te lo vas a comer.

Con la autoridad con la que un padre se dirigiría a su hijo, él le ordenó con firmeza. Tomó de nuevo la bandeja y esta vez la colocó sobre la mesa en que el contrario trabajaba, sin vergüenza alguna.

—Capitán. Con todo respeto, yo sabré si como hoy o decido morirme de hambre mañana.

—Y con todo respeto, Tony, hoy decido que no te mueras de hambre y que ya dejes todo eso al menos por un rato.

El castaño hizo un puchero con la boca, molesto. Le impresionaba lo irritante que a veces podía llegar a ser Steve Rogers. Aun así, hizo caso omiso a la orden y continuó con lo que hacía, sin mover ni tocar el sándwich.

"Con que esas tenemos..." Pensó el Cap. Pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como era ignorado y para colmo, siendo testigo de como Stark se mataba de hambre; según él.

Aunque por otro lado, ese puchero tan infantil que el otro hizo, le dio una idea. O mas bien, le trajo unos gratos recuerdos.

Claro, eran gratos para Steve, pero para Tony... dígamos que el capitán tenía un buen plan.

De pronto sonrió y recargó sus antebrazos en la misma mesa. Ese simple movimiento picó al millonario, pero lo siguiente sería peor.

—Te estás comportando muy infantil, ¿sabes?

Tony solo levantó ambas cejas y siguió en lo suyo, como si la voz de su compañero fuese un simple zumbido en el aire. Y realmente, eso solo hacía reír mas al Capitán América.

—Con ese silencio solo reafirmas mi punto, Tony. Y eso me trae un gracioso recuerdo. ¿Te acuerdas de...?

—Ni se te ocurra.

Se vio sorprendido pues no pudo acabar su oración, ya que Tony lo calló con sus palabras.

Anthony Stark era un genio científico brillante, que se la pasaba pensando en porcentajes de posibilidades que tenían para ganar una batalla; que al final resultaban ser un fiasco comparadas con el intelecto humano. Pero los pensaba al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo, no necesitaba nada de eso para llegar rápidamente al pensamiento que Steve tenía en la cabeza. Todas sus insinuaciones y palabras lo delataban.

Y entonces el rubio se rió con mas ganas. Lo tenía justo donde quería.

—Pero yo solo quiero recordar el...

—No lo hagas. Juro que te haré usar mi tecnología por un mes si lo haces.

Ahora si, ahora si había captado toda la atención de Iron Man. Cuando hace un momento era ignorado olímpicamente, con solo tocar ese tema, sabía que tenía al tecnólogo en sus manos.

Caminó solo un poco para acercarse más a él. Tony comenzaba a sentirse invadido.

—¿Un mes? Valdrá la pena.

—Cap, no te atrevas o...

—Oh, que bello día, todo comenzó con una gema del infinito —empezó a hablar con los brazos cruzados por la espalda, ahora dándose el lujo de ser él quien ignoraba—. La del tiempo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Pero qué digo, ¡obvio si!

Stark ahora sabía que Steve no planeaba callarse. Así que mejor le dio la espalda y bufó con molestia. Esa actitud no ayudaba, solo lograba causarle mas gracia al rubio.

—Ese momento en el que creíste que era buena idea sostenerla y se introdujo en tu reactor. Eso nos trajo unos amistosos dinosaurios pero sobre todo, te redujo la edad. Primero un adolescente pero cada vez te hacías más y más pequeño. ¿Te acuerdas, Tony?

¿Pero qué cosas decía ese súper soldado? ¡Claro que se acordaba! Y no era el mejor recuerdo del mundo. Él daría lo que fuera por poder olvidarlo. Pero ahí estaba y probablemente seguiría ahí por siempre.

Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas que el maldito capitán se atreviera siquiera a mencionarlo. Creyó que por su supuesta gran amistad, dejaría enterrado eso en el pasado, pero no. Aquí estaba, recordándole todo ese día y haciéndole pasar una enorme vergüenza que desgraciadamente, comenzaba a reflejarse en sus tibias mejillas.

—Y de repente, veo que Skull se atreve a atacar al pequeño Tony Stark. Obvio salgo a defenderlo pero no era suficiente. El pequeño genio se convierte en Iron Kid y luego de una batalla, este mismo niño debe sacar la gema de su pecho para arreglar el desastre que causó...

—¡Yo no causé el desastre! — Alzó la voz, pero el soldado seguía con su sonrisa y sin hacer caso a sus quejas.

— ... Pero, el pequeño Tony tenía miedo de que al sacarla, el tiempo retrocediera tanto hasta antes de que él naciera. Fue entonces cuando se puso sentimental y...

—¡Agh!

Sin duda todo esto era divertidísimo para el Cap, pero el millonario incluso cubrió sus orejas tratando de no oír lo que seguía.

Steve acortó mas la distancia y le quitó las manos de ese lugar. Quería que lo oyera y bien.

Esa cercanía a Tony no le gustaba, a parte de la vergüenza, comenzaba a incomodarse.

—Entonces el niño lloró y sus lágrimas me conmovieron, me platicó cosas tiernas, me mostró una foto aun mas tierna, y finalmente, me abrazó.

Un estúpido silencio reinó por segundos en aquel laboratorio cuando Rogers dejó de hablar.

El castaño no recordaba haberse sentido mas idiota nunca. ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿porqué no decía nada? ¡Demonios! ¡¿Porqué tuvo que dejarse influenciar por su cerebro de infante?!

Cuando reaccionó, se separó de él y tomó cualquier pieza metálica que estaba en la mesa. Solo quería hacerse el loco.

—¿Y? ¡Hurra, bravo! Felicidades Capitán, me pusiste en vergüenza; recordándome eso que quería olvidar. ¿Quieres un premio?

Steve rió leve. Enserio que le encantaba cuanto Stark se ponía así.

—No. Solo quiero que comas.

—¡Oh! Y mira que brillantez la tuya. Poniéndome de malas con eso, seguro me convencerás.

Tony volvió a dejar la pieza de metal fuertemente en la mesa, mientras que el rubio solo se cruzaba de brazos aun sonriente.

—Pues... Me temo que tendrás que comer y descansar al menos un rato, o me veré obligado a contarle al grupo esa interesante anécdota.

Ok. El Cap se estaba pasando.

Inevitablemente, lo hizo sentirse como un niño, un niño regañado otra vez. Lo cual era irónico dada la situación.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama eso, Sr. Anticuado? Chantaje.

—Llámalo como quieras, Stark.

—Mejor déjame ya en paz, estoy ocupado aquí como ya dije.

Rogers bostezó, a él todo esto le seguía dando risa. Sacó su celular y tecleó algunos números.

—Llamando a los vengadores...

Así que iba enserio. Solo bastó eso para hacerlo subir su mirada y sudar la gota gorda.

Ese maldito Capipaleta de verdad lo planeaba hacer. Todo eso era totalmente injusto, pero tampoco quería que todos los vengadores se enteraran de eso, pues no lo dejarían en paz por el resto de su vida. De eso estaba seguro.

Rechinó los dientes. Su frustración se notaba a kilómetros.

Emprendió camino a la puerta de salida pero antes tomó el dichoso sándwich y le dio una mordida.

—Te odio.

Steve volvió a reír y lo siguió.

—¿Está rico tu sándwich?

•

•

•


End file.
